Fairy Tale: Heat of Passion
by Umbra Scriba
Summary: Natsu and Gray go out on a job alone to a romantic secluded location. What could possibly happen? (WARNING: EXPLICIT YAOI Natsu x Gray)


Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters and this is just a story I wrote for fun.

 _ **Warning: Intense and explicit yaoi (Natsu x Gray), don't like don't read, leave now or forever hold your peace.**_

Author's Note: Hey everyone, this is my first attempt at a fanfiction so please feel free to give me feedback, hopefully will be writing a second chapter if all goes well. Once again, if intense and explicit yaoi isn't your thing, leave now.

 **Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins**

The sun was burning bright over Magnolia, as it had been for the last few days. While summer in Magnolia was expected to be hot, this heat was particularly unbearable.

"Natsuuuuuuuu" Happy complained, "It's so hot."

"Huh" Natsu said while scarfing down some food, "what are you talking about Happy?"

"Tch, figures flame brain wouldn't feel this heat wave" Gray mumbled to himself.

He, of all people, dreaded this recent weather and could barely keep his clothes on. Everyone in the guild hall sat miserably in silence, except for Natsu, who was running about restlessly.

"I'm bored" he complained, "Come on Happy, Lucy, let's go on a job."

"Are you crazy Natsu?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"It's so hot I can barely move" groaned Happy.

"Only someone insane would go out in this weather" thought Gray to himself.

Just then Master Makorav walked in, "Gray! Natsu!" he shouted "there has been a special request for the two of you on a job."

"Finally" Natsu exclaimed excitedly.

"Dammit" Gray cursed. "The only thing worse than doing a job in this heat is doing a job with Natsu," Gray thought to himself. "Hey Master" Gray replied, "can't it wait until this damn heat wave has passed?"

"No," Makorav replied, "the client is very important to us and wants it resolved immediately."

"Damn," Gray thought. But he knew there was no point in arguing. So, with great reluctance, Gray ventured out with Natsu to a far off mountain. After a day few days journey, they arrived at the base of a steep mountain that towered above them.

"Alright let's set up camp" Gray grumbled. The sun was setting and it was going to be dark soon. Gray didn't feel like trying to scale a mountain in the dark and needed a break from the dreaded heat.

"Alright" Natsu said cheerfully. It surprised Gray how agreeable Natsu was being.

"Maybe the heat HAS gotten to his head after all" he thought to himself. They searched for a bit for a place to camp and found a small secluded waterfall that cascaded into a shallow pond.

"Nice place to for a bath," Gray thought to himself. After putting down all their stuff Gray said to Natsu "hey I'm going to go cool off in the pond over there."

"Alright" Natsu said, "I'm going to see if I can't find some food." Natsu then raced off away from the camp.

Gray rushed over to the pond stripping as he ran. He stopped when he reached the edge of the water wearing only his shorts. He looked around to see if Natsu or anyone was anywhere nearby, removed the last of his clothing and jumped in. The water was so cool and comforting. As Gray swam around him felt completely relaxed and lost track of time. Before he knew it Natsu returned.

"Hey Gray I'm back!" he shouted, "How's the water?"

"Damn" Gray thought to him as he looked around trying to remember where he took off his clothes. "Umm it's fine," he replied with looking about frantically.

"Great!" Natsu exclaimed "I'll come join you".

"Dammit!" Gray thought as he looked around for his clothes even more frantically than before. But it was too late, before he knew it Natsu was standing at the edge of the water.

"Alright!" Natsu exclaimed, "Perfect time for a swim."

"Wait Natsu I..." He lost his words as Natsu ripped off his shirt. Gray marveled at his perfectly sculpted body as he continued to strip.

Natsu stripped down to his shorts and asked "sorry, what were you saying again?"

It took a minute for Gray to snap out of it but he finally stammered "umm I'm ummm, not wearing clothes."

"Huh? Why would you be wearing all your clothes while swimming?" Natsu asked clearly missing Gray's message.

"No Natsu, I'm not wearing ANY clothes" Gray painfully spelled out.

"Huh? OH!" Natsu exclaimed as he finally got it. He paused for a moment, then smiled and said "that's alright, it doesn't bother me."

"But..." Gray replied uncomfortably,

Natsu saw Gray's discomfort and exclaimed "fine, I'll get naked too! That way it'll be fair!" Before Gray could respond Natsu removed his shorts and waded into the water. Gray stood aww struck as he watched Natsu and his incredibly well-endowed member enter the water.

"Ahh this feels great" Natsu exclaimed, "hey Gray... think fast!" as he splashed Gray in the face with water.

Gray snapped out of his daze, glared, many splashed him back even harder. The two began splashing about violently, trying to outdo each other. This splash war began to form into a wrestle until they chased each other out of the water. They locked arms and their wet naked bodies tumbled across the rocks. Finally, Natsu pinned Gray to the ground. They both stopped for a moment breathing heavily and starring at one another. Just then Gray looked down and realized that they were both still naked, and that Natsu's large cock was hanging just inches away from his own. Gray shut his eyes and desperately tried to prevent himself from getting a boner. Natsu saw this and smirked.

Natsu remembered earlier that day when he said he left to get food, in reality he hid and watched Gray get into the pond. He was planning to pull a prank on him but when he saw Gray strip completely he thought of something more fun. So, when Gray wasn't looking Natsu went and hid his clothing so that he could surprise Gray and catch him in the nude.

Gray still had his eyes shut at this point and Natsu decided that it was time to have some more fun. Very slowly he lowered his hips so that his cock brushed against Gray's.

Gray's eyes shot open and he exclaimed "Natsu! What are you...?" But then he was silenced by Natsu passionately kissing his lips. This took Gray by surprise for a moment and he considered pushing Natsu away but he couldn't help but feel something about this was right and so he let it persist. Once Natsu felt Gray easy up he began rubbing his cock against Grays, forcing them both to develop boners. He continued to grind his cock against Gray's until both of their members were completely covered and glistening in precum. Natsu than began kissing Grays neck and chest slowly working his way down to Grays nipples. He then grabbed Grays cock, and began working it up and down with both hands while using his tongue to play with Grays nipples. Gray placed his hands behind his head and was moaning and gasping with pleasure. Natsu then made his way down to Gray's cock and lightly flick the head with his tongue, this made Gray twitch in delight and Natsu began to lick the length of his hardened member. Gray put his hands on Natsu's head and gently pressured him to suck his cock. Natsu was surprised at first by Gray's eagerness, but he then grew accustomed to the feeling and placed his hand on Gray's firm ass. Natsu began using his other hand to fondle Gray's balls while simultaneously running his hot mouth over the top of Gray's long shaft. Both moaning heavily Natsu picked up the pace, bobbing his head over the first half of Grays cock. Gray squirmed in delight his ripped body wriggling with pleasure. Gray held on for as long as his body could, but the pleasure of Natsu's mouth sucking him off was too much.

Finally, Gray placed his hands on the back of Natsu's head and shouted "Natsu I'm gonna..." and then Gray slammed the entirety of his cock into Natsu's throat and came violently. Natsu nearly choked on the mass of cock and cum, but managed to keep his composure and swallowed. He then slowly and sensually licked Grays cock while staring deeply into Gray's eyes. Gray, breathless and panting, could only stare back in awe at his longtime friend. Natsu continued to lick the cum still drizzling from Gray's cock.

Once he was done, Natsu finally broke the silence by grinning, looking Gray in the eyes, and saying mischievously, "Now it's my turn."

Stay tuned for Chapter 2


End file.
